patriotversefandomcom-20200214-history
Pearson, William
William Pearson is the former District Attorney and current canidate for mayor of the city of Amityville. He is married to Linda Pearson and has one child, a son named William Pearson Jr. He is also the current owner of Pearson Incorporated, an umbrella corporation covering a variety of subsidiaries, though he is no longer involved in the actual management of the comapny. History Early Years William Pearson was born in Amityville to Stanley and Barbara Pearson. Stanley Pearson was a wealthy investor who had made his fortune buying and selling businesses and slowly worked his way up to be a very wealthy man. William attended public school despite his parents wealth and then graduated with a degree in history from the University of Amityville. Before he graduated High School, his mother passed away from lung cancer, shortly after he graduated the University of Amityville his father passed away from a heart attack. William took a couple of years off from school and got to the family business in order. During this time he also married his High School sweetheart, Linda Anderson. Shortly after they were married the moved to England while Pearson attended Oxford Law School and lived off the money from Pearson Incorporated. As soon as he gained his degree he returned to Amityville and spent a brief time working at the law firm Morris and Stanley. Assistant District Attorney After a very short tenure working for a private law firm, Pearson became assistant District Attorney under District Attorney Loeb. Given his family's connections, this came to the suprise of many. The media began to focus and almost celebritize the young prosecutor as he came to handle more of the high profile cases personally. The case that was said to have made his career was the first arrest of Miasma, who was captured by The Eagle, who also supplied evidence for the case. After his successful prosecuation, Pearson became a household name. It began to become rather clear that he was handling almost all of The Patriot's captures after that as well. Many began to speculate he was directly working with The Patriot and The Eagle, which he never publicly denied only sparking more attention which he seemed to flourish in, many speculated that he would run for District Attorney, but every election he remained in his position, though polls found him more recognizable than Loeb. This time also saw the birth of his one and only child, William Pearson Jr. His coworkers commented that he seemed to balance work well with his child. His wife commented in a future interview that he had some trouble at first, but soon found a strong balance between their family and work. Following the Miasma Killing, Loeb announced he would not be pursuing reelection. Very shortly after that announcement, one came from Pearson of his intention to run for office. While he recieved no direct endorsement from The Patriot, many felt their relationship would play a role in the election. However, there were no challengers. District Attorney When Pearson took office, he became the youngest in the history of Amityville to do so at the age of 31. He was often critized for working so closely with The Patriot and often going around the police department, but still maintained high aproval ratings. After the appointment of Brigid O'Hara to Police Chief, he recieved stronger support from the police department, though their were accusations that O'Hara often spoke out against him private, saying he was more of a politician than a District Attorney. However, about half way through his tenure as District Attorney his policies began to shift, and he began to petition the city council to increase spending to the police department. While this increased his support within the department, the funding never increased as he was unable to make the case of why it was necessary, causing many to see it as a strictly political move, that led to a very slight dip in his popularity. Another notable mark of his career was his constant antagonization of the Kaisers. There were multiple attempts on his life that were either averted by The Patriot or the police. He was often criticized for not taking them seriously and was accused of turning them into photo opportunities that only improved his reputation and image, causing many to believe that he planned on a career in politics. Early into his forties, he announced that he would be leaving his office to run for mayor. This announcement was met with a mix of disappointment for him leaving the office, but very few were surprised with his decision. Campaign for Mayor Currently, Pearson is focusing on his campaign for mayor. His opponent is deputy mayor Richard Miller, and this has already become the most expensive campaign in the history of Amityville. Pearson's campaign manager is James Anderson, who has no relation to his wife. This campaign has already seen its fair amount of endorsements. Both The Patriot and Brigid O'Hara, have endorsed Pearson for the position. However, both current District Attorney Vanessa Rogers and Mayor Daniels have endorsed Miller. Current polls show Miller slightly ahead, just outside of the margin of error. Category:Characters